As is well known in the art, Internet users and organizations must keep up with today's increasingly formidable cyber threats, as a dizzying array of malware creations and phishing techniques continue to grow in sophistication and sheer numbers. There is a need for a combination of automated and human-driven solutions to establish always-alert positioning for incident anticipation, mitigation, discovery and response. While nearly all Managed Security Service Providers (MSSPs) look only for red lights and then simply pass this information along to customers, it is desirable to have systems and methods that take a proactive, intelligence-driven and customized approach to protect network users from even the most intricately conceived threats.